MB and Her CoMeBaCkS!
by kellsojackx3
Summary: Massie Block, powerful alpha of OCD and TPC, keeps her rank, how? She comes up with brilliant comebacks, to bring down unworthy losers. This time, her comebacks will be switched around, put in different places, but still remain said by MB. I'm aka B.b.N.!
1. Basically Filling In

_Yes, if you hate me for writing a new story, it's okay. I understand, but you know sometimes you just get that feeling that you totally have to! Yea, over the next week, I will update my other stories. I'll probably update this one the most, only cuz it's the easiest to write. _

_Don't hate me becuz I don't update. Love me because I am one of the few nice authors that do, when everybody else doesn't._

**MASSIE BLOCK AND HER COMEBACKS:**

**We all know Massie Block, powerful alpha of OCD and TPC, has her comebacks to keep the LBR's far, and her friends and worthy guys close. One most important talent she has are her comebacks. Let's explore over the next few months, and see what she can do with those. Yes, you've seen them in the books, but haven't you ever wondered where she got them? No, I'm not going to write a story about how she "discovered and learned" her comebacks. I'm not going to search inside her brain, and wonder how she comes up with them so fast. **

**Let's just say, yea, I like the comebacks Lisi Harrison came up with, but what if I, berry.boba.nut. wrote those and turned them into different situations? So yes, I will keep MB's comebacks, but I am switching them around, and she will still be saying them, but in different ways. Massie will be snapping at different people and different situations than the ones written in the book by Lisi Harrison. **

_**Every day I will commit to updating this story with a new comeback and new chapter. One comeback per chapter per day. I'm not saying those chapters will be the longest, but you know. OH! And occasionally I might put 2 comebacks per chapter per day, but that's just if I feel the story needs it.**_

_**And no, this is not a story. It does not have a plot. It's just a bunch of one-shots about Massie Block and her comebacks.**_

My fast-typing hands and I say sorry for having such a long A/N.

_And now, dedicated to all my friends, my faithful crush, and my best friends, Amanda, Kenese, and Jessica.._

_Enjoy "MB, AND HER COMEBACKS. This would be the 10__th__ story I've written, if I can count. _

**DISCLAIMER: Why the world chose Lisi Harrison to write the series "Clique", I do not know. Any who, I don't own. Ta-da.**

* * *

"_Claire, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, you all know what to do right?" Massie whispered. _

"_Yep."_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_All set, Mass."_

"_Yea."_

"_Good, I'm going to need everyone focused here." Massie said, sounding like an over-stressed, overly dramatic army dude._

"_Tell me why we're doing this again." Kristen sighed._

"_I need all the help I can get." Massie whined._

"_Ugh, but you sound so military-ish. You need to sound calmer, cooler, and more care-free." Alicia stated. The "3 C's", typical Alicia. _

"_Yea, but this is way important. It's a matter of life or death." Massie snapped._

"_Okay, okay, but can we go after this?" Claire asked. "I actually think I wanna go shopping."_

_The other 4 girls of The Pretty Committee turned towards Claire. Shock claimed each of their faces. _

"_I know, I know, so unlike me, but I need Josh to totally notice me over the week. He's leaving for vaca after that." Claire expressed. The couple had been going out forever, but never really done anything "exciting"._

"_I wish I had a boyfriend." The other 4 sighed._

"_Wait, Mass, aren't you trying now?" Dylan asked._

"_Well, duh. If I wasn't, I wouldn't make you guys sit here, crouched down, messing up our toned knees for this. I need to make this go perfectly between me and Derrington. This second mall date is crucial."_

"_Just be flirty! Oh, and if he's gonna growl, don't be afraid to be a beast and attack too!" Alicia's advice was definitely different, yet probably unneeded right?_

* * *

The instant flashback gave Massie chills. In her head, she had gone back time a few hours before, remembering what Alicia had gave her as advice.

Massie gave orders to TPC to spy on her and Derrington on their date. It was kinda sneaky, and totally unnecessary, but Massie felt the need for it. She wanted to make sure they watched their actions. The four of them were asked to make a tab of every flirting comment they made, and every movement that could be specially remembered. Massie wanted to know if he was doing something stupid with his hands under the table, where she couldn't see, but her friends could. She made sure to have them record their every word and move. It was a spy thing to do, and being the sneaky girl she was, hey she wanted to have the perfect boyfriend too.

They had been chatting forever. Like 2 hours to be exact. Sitting on a bench inside while on a date, can make everything go quicker.

After thinking, it took a while for Massie to realize Derrick was checking her out. What else was he supposed to do while she just stared into space to collect her thoughts? He was looking her up to down, down back to up. He took a peak at her sparkly curled hair, flexible arms and legs, skinny, but not too skinny stomach and then moved onto her cute, just toned butt. After giving him the satisfaction that she was a definite "10" and hawt, she said,

"**Do you work at a grocery store?"**

He stopped staring, and instead looked her right in the eyes. Derrington answered,

"**No."**

"**Then why are you checking me out?" **

He snickered, and continued to just smile at me.

"Cause' I wanted to see your hawt, toned butt." So he noticed.

"Uhh…" She didn't know how to respond.

"OH, what Massie Block doesn't have any more special comebacks?" He teased. She knew he was just kidding, but wasn't about to take any chances.

"**Are you a bull?"**

"**Don't think so." **

"**Then why are you acting so horny?"**

"Hey, you know you love my Kemp-ish humor!" Derrington joked again.

"Yea, well, you know you love it when I give you such good comebacks." Massie grinned; it was turning out to be a lovely 2nd date.

"Who else can come up with comebacks as great as yours?" He finished.

Walking out, together they held hands and exited the newly furnished mall, exiting to the beautifully sculpted sunlight.

* * *

Whaddya think? Was it (sigh) horrible and boring or (yay!) sweet, and you can't wait for tomorrow's update? Reviews please! It's for the best! OH! Although I already have exactly 23 comebacks on my list, I might need some more in the late future. Thankies! Don't forget to review, and I won't forget to update tomorrow! Hint-hint. And, I'm sorry that half of this chapter was a A/N. My best friend tells me I should write shorter ones, but I can't help it. Another thing, if my next chapter has a really long A/N, just skip it. I understand. Last thing, if I copied anyone's story, I'll be really sad and say sorry, but I'll delete it. I don't think I should take credit for someone else's story, even if mine will be better! haha, jk, jk.

**JUST FOR YOUR KNOWLEDGE:**

**The comebacks used in this chapter…**

"_**Do you work at a grocery store?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Then why are you checking me out?"**_

_**(Unknown, if you know, please tell me in a review.)**_

_**--xx--**_

"_**Are you a bull?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Then why are you acting so horny?"**_

_**(Dial L for Loser, pg. 75)**_

**--xx--**

**The comeback I'm using in the next chapter…**

**IS ALL UP TO YOU! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHICH COMEBACK YOU WANT ME TO USE NEXT! (IT HAS TO BE IN ONE OF THE CLIQUE BOOKS.)**

**I WILL PICK MY FAVE COMEBACK, AND THEN I WILL USE THAT COMEBACK AND DEDICATE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO YOU!**

**Usually, I'll tell you what comeback I'm using, but for the 2****nd**** chapter, I thought it would be cool if you picked.**

**So, review now! **

**Hearts and all,**

**B.b.N.!**


	2. Massie's a Deck of Cards?

WOW! Thanks for all the smashing reviews! They totally made me wanna update more! Here goes….

**DISCLIAMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING 'CEPT THE IDEAS. SADLY, I DON'T EVEN OWN THE COOL COMEBACKS!**

**

* * *

****DERRICKHARRINGTON-POV.**

It's the first day of school, where's Massie? All summer I spent texting, calling, and emailing her, but I haven't seen her for SO LONG! Well, I've talked to her on iSight, but it's not the same.

After spending a long summer apart from her, I decided it was time to make my manly move. Who said I couldn't make out with Massie? We've been dating for like a year now, and it she wasn't going to start, I will.

It was 2 minutes before school started. All the guys from Briarwood were behind the wide, long, blue and white curtains on stage. After their new Principal Burns made her usual announcements, she would introduce the BB boys, and the large curtain would rise up and reveal us. I had 2 minutes to check my appearance and make sure I was "presentable" for my girlfriend to see.

Where are Massie and her clique? Wasn't she curious to see how I changed over the summer for her? I was definitely curious to know if she got taller, or skinnier, or something. I just needed to catch a glimpse of her before 1st period began, and I wouldn't see her until lunch.

**(Have you guessed when this is? It's actually about the time when ****Bratfest At Tiffany's ****begins, sorta where TPC make their "big" appearance in front of the school during the assembly. OH, and in this chapter, Massie and Derrick have been together since last year. It may not always be a MxD though.)**

A minute has gone by.

Cam tapped my shoulder and broke my thoughts, signaling we should walk over and find the other guys. I nodded, and began to follow him. Quickly, we found Josh, Kemp, and Chris hanging over near the side of the curtains. On the side, was a little opening, where if they were sneaky, they could look out and see all the girls of OCD sitting on leather couches.

"Dude, what are you guys doing?" I asked the guys, who were taking turns sticking their heads out.

"Kemp's being a dork, and looking at girls doing stupid stuff." Josh answered. He smiled, but looked irritated that Kemp and Chris were hogging their "view". I could tell he wanted to see Alicia just as much as I wanted to see Massie.

"Man, one girl just asked her friend if she thinks her butt is too big! And now they're both trying to stare at her butt! Ha! Girls can be so embarrassing when we're not around." Chris laughed. All the guys 

laughed and tried to get a glimpse of it. Cam was the only one who just looked the other way as if he didn't know us.

"Look! Another girl keeps pulling up her shirt! It's like she thinks we're watching her or something. It's not like we're gonna look up her shirt or anything." Kemp cracked up.

"Dude, stop being so pervy!" Cam, Josh, and I reminded him at the same time.

"Sorry..sorry. It's not like I'm gonna look. Well, maybe…" He mumbled.

All the guys cracked up and started hitting Kemp for being so weird. After a while, they stopped and tried to position themselves so they could hear their cue as to when they would be revealed.

Principal Burns was trying to talk over the chanting "Awk,awk, awk!" but, she was clearly out-numbered. So, she shortened her speech, to the part where she was supposed to announce the Briarwood boys to OCD.

"I'd like to proudly welcome our new students and guests. Please give a hand to the Briarwood boys!" She clapped and signaled someone behind the stage to pull the curtain up. Slowly, it pulled up and revealed them.

Some were looking embarrassed. Some obviously shy. Some were clapping, and others were waving at the screaming girls. It was like they were at a Jonas Brothers concert, where the girls below were cheering for the performers above.

While a few boys just looked. Specifically, Josh, Cam, and I searched for our girls.

In a few seconds, we spotted what they were looking for.

They looked gorgeous. Hairs blown to perfection. Outfits pre-checked. Lips glossed to kissing history. And, tall, model looking legs walking toward us.

TPC strut down the aisle like they planned to show everything what they were made of. Looking like that, made them seem more valuable than gold. They were perfect.

I didn't stop looking at Massie. She didn't me right away, but after a few glances on stage, she spotted me. I waved, but I didn't think she'd wave back. She just smiled, and gave that model-stare.

She winked though.

And that meant she saw me. Just like I saw her.

--xx—

After 1st period, apparently OCD has this "gathering" period every first day of school. Where friends can join up again, new people can meet new buddies, and everyone can just catch up and socialize for a 

whole hour. I planned to spend that whole hour either hanging out with my guys, or exchanging funny summer stories with Massie.

Really, all I wanted to do was stare into Massie Block's eyes, and have her amber colored eyes look back.

--xx—

"Block!" I shouted and waved. I didn't care how dorky I looked.

"Derrick!" She smiled and gestured for me to come over. I saluted to the guys, and Cam whispered, "Good luck". He was already with Claire, and Josh with Alicia.

Hurrying, I scrambled to Massie. Suddenly, my feet didn't seem to work anymore. My brain was too preoccupied with the look of Massie to tell my feet to move.

After a few seconds, I met up with her. We hugged and I gave her a quick peck on the cheek in case any teachers were looking.

"Heyy Derry."

"Now you promised not to call me Derry anymore." I teased.

"Blondey Jockey?" She giggled. Who made up that stupid nickname?

"First, I'm not blonde. Second, I'll take Derry any day now." I laughed.

She laughed, and I cracked up back. I missed her laugh. I hope she missed mine.

"Hi Block." I said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Heyy. Didn't you already say hi to me?"

I ignored her question. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um.. sure." Did she think I was going to ask her to marry me, or run away with me? Not! I'm not that romantic, and definitely too young.

"Why do you always have to make an entrance? I mean, I looked everywhere for you!" I smiled, but I was totally serious. I made air quotes around "entrance", considering no one was really paying attention to her earlier. It was only a few guys who noticed their _hawt _walk.

She stepped closer to me, and our noses almost touched.

**"Derry, do I look like a deck of cards?"** She challenged.

**"No."**

**"Then what makes you think I want to get lost in the shuffle?**" She finished.

I laughed, and she laughed back. Pretty soon we just cracked up, and I felt like we were the only ones outside.

Well, we were the only ones. Time went by so fast I didn't notice the bell had rung already, and we had to rush to our next class together.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late." I held out my hand, and looked at her, wondering if she would take it or not.

She did.

And with that, we ran off together, hand in hand.

Although I thought we jogged pretty fast, Massie kept me waiting with her heels and "newly painted" toes.

So, on the first day of school, I was late.

But it didn't matter. I saw my Block again.

* * *

_Pretty sucky right? Kinda sweet, I thought._

_Well, that was my update._

_Whatever you think, be the good guy, and review._

_I'll be the good guy too,_

_And update tomorrow._

_Ciao, hearts and all…_

_B.b.N._

...

**Just 4 UR KNOWLEDGE.**

**"Do I look like a deck of cards?"**

**"No."**

**"Then what makes you think I want to get lost in the shuffle?"**

**(Dial L for Loser, pg. 152)**

**:))**


	3. Snuggling Can Make You Sick!

Ugh! So sorry, for not updating yesterday! My (ugh!) mom (ugh!) took away my (ugh!) laptop before I could (ugh!) update last night! Well, anyways, I'm on my dad's computer, and it's all good.

Hope you guys don't hate me for not updating! I swear, I think I might do 2 chapters, just to make it up to you! Let's do a vote! Review and tell me if you want another chappie in the next hour!

It's all up to you, so ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

_OH! Remember how I said I would donate the chapter, and mention who donated a comeback to me? Well, I already have a lot (and still keep getting them) but, I'd still like some!_

But…this chapter's lucky winner…is…. **chocalate is gawd !! **Congratulations, you've just earned yourself….

**_A VIRTUAL HUG!_**

**_BUT THAT'S NOT ALL!_**

_**I'm dedicating this chapter to YOU! So thanks for reviewing chocalate is gawd !! Read the chapter, if you wanna see her donated comeback!**_

**_Now, don't forget, if you want another secret surprise, and this chapter dedicated to your awesomeness, review and donate a comeback!_**

That's it for now, enjoy the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: Thou shall not take credit for this series. Thou shall give all credit to Lisi Harrison. ******

* * *

"I can't watch them anymore." Alicia exclaimed.

"I know, it's seriously disgusting!" Kristen agreed.

"They've been doing it all lunch period!" Dylan whined.

"Gawd, guys, be more mah-ture. They're a couple, if they wanna snuggle like complete idiots; it's not up to us to do anything about it." Massie sighed. She tried to stay high and strong like the good alpha she was, but it was getting ah-nnoying.

"But, it looks so—wrong."

Claire and Josh were snuggled up in a corner. Somehow, they managed to stay in that exact position for almost the whole lunch period, because by now everyone eating lunch, could barely keep their eyes off of them. They were holding hands, hugging, rubbing each other's back, and snuggling like they were comforting each other. It was beyond, weird.

About 2 days ago, Claire had been brutally heart-broken when she and Cam broke up. She knew she'd never be the same. But that was before, Josh came in the picture. Ugh, since then, they'd been together every second of the day. Never keeping eyes their eyes off each other, doing whatever it took to be next to one another. They acted like it was no big deal, showing off that they were one of the few couples at BOCD, but it was. Most of the girls and guys were envying, in total stare, but TPC and the soccer team were just doing the usual. They didn't really care, plus they were couples themselves.

"Mass, do you and Derrick do that?" Dylan sighed. Dyl was still single, and would probably stay that way with Kristen. Too bad, they just weren't "girlfriend material" yet.

"Um.. sorta."She confessed. The closest she'd gotten to Derrick was when they slow danced together at last month's dance. Sadly, besides kissing, they hadn't really gone beyond that. One day, they'd go there, but she wasn't about to rush it like pushy Claire.

_**-Ring!-**_

"Well, there's the bell, can't be late for Pratt. She'll kill me if she I'm late for her test today." Kristen rushed. She quickly pushed everything into her Prada messenger bag, and stood up.

"Wait! I have her too, can I walk with you?" Dylan whined.

Kristen sighed, and frowned, but nodded. "Okay, just hurry up. You never know what Mrs. Pratt is going to do if we're late to her first test of the year."

"Kay." She grabbed her trash, threw it away, and pulled her bag from her chair. "All ready, bye Alicia, bye Mass."

"Cya" They waved.

As Kristen and Dylan walked away, Massie mumbled, "Thank gawd she left, I was getting tired of her, ugh, attitude."

"I heard that!" Dylan shouted over her shoulder. She was frowning, but totally joking.

"Whatevs." Massie flicked her hand away, as if to say I-don't-really-care.

Massie and Alicia started laughing and giggling. Soon, Josh and Claire broke apart. They stopped hugging, gave each other a quick peck on the cheek and Claire rushed off to her next period. On the other hand, Josh grabbed his Ralph Lauren backpack and made his way over to Table 18 with Alicia and Massie.

"Hey guys. I gotta go to my next class, but did you guys see me with Claire?" Josh rushed.

"Uhh..yeah. Everyone saw."Alicia chuckled.

"Yeah, next time you guys wanna snuggle, I recommend behind the school, anywhere we can't see you!" Massie smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, don't tell anyone, okay? I'm thinking about dumping Claire." Josh mumbled.

"Whoa, dumping is a strong word, let's use a lighter word, shall we? Is dumping another way of saying, moving in with her, cause you guys seem to be getting pretty close!" Massie said.

"Yeah, I can see the headlines now, 'Claire Lyons and Josh Hotz get _hot _super fast over 3 days!' So why would you decide to dump her now?" Alicia smirked.

_Nice, _Massie mouthed. Alicia winked back.

"Okay, Claire is great and all, but I kinda like someone else. Claire's okay, but I like someone better, wait, but Claire is a little cuter, nah, but she's too sensitive. My crush makes more sense, you know, kinda cuter, we look better anyways. Ugh, I don't know." Josh mumbled.

"Hey, Josh, **are you poor?**" Massie asked. Alicia looked confused.

"**No**, I'm rich, I think." Josh responded.

"**Cuz you're not making any cents!"** Massie said back.

"Look, just, I like someone else, and Claire is getting too close. I gotta go, but don't tell anyone!" Josh yelled as he got up, and started running down the hall.

"Oh, shit, we're gonna be late too!" Alicia noticed.

"Ugh, I don't do well in heels!" Massie whined.

"Don't have a 'Dylan' attitude!" Alicia shouted over her shoulder as she raced ahead to English, with Massie struggling behind her.

"Ha! Good one!"

Somehow, Claire and Josh not snuggling up together, upset Massie. But the thought of them hugging and kissing, bothered her too. They just seemed so happy and special, but yet disgusting and a little weird. Oh, well, you know. Sometimes you just gotta let it roll. No matter how much "cents" it makes.

* * *

_So.. how was that? Cute, well, after you read this, go to my profile and take the poll! OH! And review too!_

_And… umm.. since this is a collection of one-shots, I'm not going to do like descriptions of outfits and stuff that other authors do. I've never really enjoyed doing that, although I heart fashion and great style! Well, anyways, I know you might like those, but I'm not doing them._

_OH! And if you go to my school, or know me, you'll recognize the teacher's name! Haha!_

_Cya, don't forget to vote on my poll, and REVIEW!_

_Heehee,_

_Hearts and all,_

_B.b.N._

_..._

**JUST 4 UR KNOWLEDGE!**

**"Are you poor?"**

**"No."**

**"Cuz you're not making any cents!"**

**(Unknown, but if ya know, please tell me in a review!)**

**4 THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

**"Are we a coma?"**

**"Then what makes you think we're gonna take this lying down?"**

**R&R the next chappie!**

**:))**


	4. Chinese Takeout Dish!

Hullo, hullo, people of planet Earth! I will skip the lonnngggg, Author's Note this chappie!

(feel free to applaud!)

(clap, clap, yay! Yay!)

Ohkay, well enjoy!

Don't forget to do the obvious, and REVIEW!

No more talking, must type words!

Heehee.

**DISCLAIMER: HULLO PEOPLE OF THIS UNKNOWN PLANET, I AM AN ALIEN. SINCE I AM NOT FAMILIAR WITH THIS PLANET, I MUST NOT OWN THE CLIQE SERIES. AWESOMELY, LISI HARRISON OWNS IT. NOT ME, AN ALIEN. OH WELL, WHO DO I CARE?! **

**(I LIKE TO MAKE FUNNY DISCLAIMERS!)**

* * *

"Are you serious, Mom? OH my god! Really, I can, I mean, we can, go??" Claire Lyons asked excitedly.

"Yes, actually I am this time." Her mother, Judi replied calmly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!! You are the best, gotta go tell Mass, cya!" She raced down the hall, through the back door, towards Massie's main house.

--xxx--

"Mass, can you believe it? Me, I, Claire, I'm going to California! OMG!" She shrieked.

"Wait, pause, rewind, what do you mean going? Like moving, like the last time you were 'going' to California to shoot some cough lame movie?" Massie cackled, but Claire knew she was just kidding.

"Shut up, Masse Block! It's like my second real trip!" She wanted to shout, it's like my first real independent trip! She finally felt like one of TPC. Who got to go on trips around the world regularly. It was the first time her mother was letting her fly across the country, and by herself too!

"Blah, blah, blah. So what? Derrick and I plan to move there you know." Massie sounded bored, pretending to fiddle with her fingers.

"Well, it's my first trip by myself, I gotta feel somewhat excited!"

"But, but, what are we going to do? Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and I, will be so disappointed! We're gonna be so alone on Friday, without you, wishing you were there!" Massie faked tears and sadness. Honestly, she didn't care where Claire was going, as long as she went shopping, bought some decent clothes, and got some attitude. If it meant happiness for the PC Massie was fine with whatever she did or went.

"Can't you at least be some form of happiness for me? Please?"

"**Are you my favorite Chinese takeout dish?"**

"**No, wait; what's your favorite food? I thought you liked French cuisine more?"**

"**Then why act all gung ho?"**

_**(Just fyi, "gung ho" is a term people use to express like happiness. It's kinda like being excited, or bubbly. Just something to know, if you never understood the term. I didn't either, until 5 minutes ago, when my mom told me!)**_

"Fine, fine, be all rude and have a I-don't-care attitude. If you want to go ahead and be in a Massie-alpha-look-cool mode, fine with me!"

Claire rudely stormed out of Massie's house, back to where she came from. It wasn't the nicest way to leave, but let's just say, Massie wasn't exactly being "excited".

It was just the whole idea which every little thing that happened to Claire that was beyond _her_ excitement meter, was like the world was serving her or something.

Totally pathetic. Yes, but Massie was being totally rude too. I mean, what's so hard to be a little enthusiastic for your friend?

Massie wasn't in the most appreciative mood, or the bit happiest. **(I don't really wanna go into detail, I'm kinda tired, and super ready for bed, but I might add it as like an extra chapter tomorrow, if I come up with a good idea.)**

What was the best thing Claire could do? Just ignore Massie's negative mood. It was getting old anyways.

:)

* * *

Sorry it's so short!

Just a little one-shot, to show that just because Massie's always so mean, and stuck-up and trying to look all cool, doesn't mean that Claire or anybody should have to try to accept that. Just because she's 

all pissed off and all that, doesn't mean you'll let it slide! Just remember, acting rude and cruel to your friends, isn't the way to keep them.

:)) make sensey?

Heart you all, now heart me back (AND REVIEW!)

Thanks,

B.b.N.

Oh, just wanna give a shout-out to a few reviewers I ah-dore!

_Little Mizz_

_Storiesonbritt_

_Chocolate is gawd_

_Abercrombieandfitch (You have to explain the whole "sister" confusion thing to me! Write it in your next review! Explain please! My friends and I are all confused…)_

_Kaylaf96_

_Thanks for the reviews, I love giving out shout-outs, hope it makes you feel special! I just pick the reviewers who usually review every chappie!_

_Ttfn. _


	5. Dance Like There's No Tomorrow!

__

I'm back and ready for typing! Fyi, it's about 11:00, but I'm kinda hyper and I need to chillax before I go to bed.. so here's my update!

_Do a sleepy author a favor, and REVIEW! That's my fave word, review…_

_OH, and read of course!_

_Just so ya know, I CHANGED MY PEN NAME! It's now…_

_**Smiley.kelly.**_

Yes, I know my new pen name is super awesome! But, watevs, I just decided it was time for a change. Read my profile for more info. OH, take my poll!

_This chapter is dedicated to my fave story right now, "Away From the Past" by Juicycoutureaddict. I love your story, and hope that you review mine! Juicy, update soon!_

_Hearts and all,_

_(newly revised) smiley.kelly._

_

* * *

__**DISLCAIMER: IF DOGS COULD FLY, AND I SAW THE FIRST FLYING DOG, LET'S JUST SAY I WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW. AS MUCH AS I LOVE I LOVE FLYING DOGS EVEN MORE.**_

When you hear the term, "dance like there's no tomorrow", you think wow, awesome dance moves, spectacular music, and hot girls and guys shaking their bodies right? Not exactly what you see at BOCD's annual "Dance Like There's No Tomorrow" dance. Here I am, trying to relax, maybe slow dance a little with my boyfriend, Cam, and spend some quality time with TPC. What do I get? The total opposite.

For one, Cam didn't even show up to the dance! We were supposed to go together, but guess what? He cancelled on the last minute, because he caught a contagious cold while playing soccer in 48 degrees weather. Derrick told me his mom wouldn't let him go, but I think he was just too chicken to show up.

Whatevs, at least I have Massie and the rest of my friends here with me. We're toughing out the sad hour we have left of the quiet dance. TPC and I are all dressed in matching black and blue dresses specifically made from Massie's dressmaker. They fit our slimming bodies perfectly and complement our (borrowed) diamond necklaces. As always, we're the most gorgeous girls at the dance, but tonight we're not the hit of the show. Our dresses are so tight, we have absolutely no breathing room, let alone dancing. So, we stand whispering in the corner near the DJ looking beautiful and proud.

After 2 hours of boredom and 0 of excitement, Massie decided to have a little fun. She grabbed a platter of peanut butter cookies from the long banquet looking table and started handing some out to the crowd. TPC and I followed with our eyes only, careful to see exactly what she was doing. I silently prayed for Massie's plan, whatever it was, to work, because this dance seriously needed fun.

After at least half the tray of cookies were gone, Masse strut through the crowd, to an innocent looking loner girl, wearing a very short neon pink halter dress. She had stunning brown curls, but her makeup killed her style all at once. It was a bright green and dark purple eye shadow, her eye lashes were styled all wrong, and the weird orange lipstick she was wearing just made Massie turn to us, and mimicked puking. We cracked up, but silenced as Massie started to talk to her. What in the world made the alpha of BOCD talk to that loser?

She looked confused at first, then politely took a cookie off the tray. The poor girl asked Massie something, Massie shook her head, and the girl hungrily took a careful bite from her brown cookie.

The girl looked happy, thought the cookie tasted good, then, she started to redden up, her smile faded, and her eyes fell straight on Massie. All of a sudden, the strange girl didn't look so innocent, she was as red as a tomato, and as angry as a dragon. She looked like she strained for water or food, and didn't look good _at all._

Uh-oh. Did Massie plan this? What happened?

Suddenly, Massie began to crack up, she laughed so hard, the plate of cookies fell on the floor and all that was heard was her cackling. A huge circle of people gathered to see what was making her struggle so much. TPC could barely see the two anymore, so they pushed their way through the circle to see their main entertainment for tonight.

_The loser girl's head,_

_Was swelling like a hot air balloon ready to pop._

_At Massie._

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"HELP! SHE NEEDS HELP!"

"SOMEONE CALL 911!"

"DOES ANYONE KNOW CPR?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

More screams and doubts filled the gym. Soon, all was heard was screaming, cries for help, a sad girl crying and swelling up, and an alpha laughing her head off. And TPC trying to figure out who's head would burst first: Massie's from laughing, or the girl's from eating the cookie.

"Hey, Olivia, what's that girl's name?" Dylan asked Olivia Ryan who was next to her.

"I think Brenda. I feel sorry for her though. I heard she has this terrible allergy to peanuts."

Instantly, TPC's laughter was heard over everyone's. They must have put two-and-two together and figured out Massie planned this whole thing out. She must have knew Brenda had an allergy to peanuts!

The crowd grew silent, as their attention drew to Massie who held her finger up to silence her audience.

Brenda was now shrieking in pain, but no one dared touch or say anything, too afraid of the "disease" that was swallowing her up.

"Hey Brenda, **do you have a nut allergy?"**

Gulp. Gulp. "I-ww-e-ll, **ii- think so."**

"**Cause your head is starting to swell!" **

--xx—

The laughter died down after 10 minutes or so after Massie's comment. It wasn't the nicest, yet probably the funniest!

Brenda survived, so the doctors say. She hasn't shown up for school for 2 weeks, but I'm sure she's okay. Somewhat okay anyways.

Whatever happens next is where I'll want to be. I guess I'm going to next year's "Dance Like There's No Tomorrow" dance. I'm sure it will be just as entertaining as the last.

_THE END._

* * *

Not the end of the whole story, people! Just the end up of the chapter. I know it kinda sucked, but I felt you guys deserved a chapter! I heart reviews! Please forgive my short and crappy ending, but let's just be grateful for my update, okay?

 I heart you all,

Smiley.kelly.

(review!)

**P.S. I'm not sure where that comeback is from in the Clique series. Can someone find out for me?**

**FYI, I will update soon! Maybe this weekend, if someone donates a really good comeback for me to use!**

**:) R&R, read my profile, take my poll. peace.love.happiness.**


	6. BBINTEW

**A/N: heyy, watsup, ppls! OKkay, all credit goes to my bbintew(best buddy in the entire world), Little Mizz Writer. Thanks, for writing this! She totally wrote all this last night, and I edited! R&R! OH, and as a bonus, go to my profile, look up my fave authors, find Little Mizz Writer and read her story This Is Me! It's worth it, her story rocks, no kidding!**

 **enjoy, love ya. (Whole chappie based off me/my bbintew's day yesterday.)**

The 10 of us were all gathered by Massie's luxurious pool, its blue water glistening just inviting us to dive in. But noooooo we had to do our stupid history project for school. I mean come awn! Who assigns projects on the weekend? Massie, Claire, Alicia, Dylan and Kristen all had their papers spread across several lawn chairs by the pool. The guys- Derrick, Cam, Josh, Plovert, and Kemp were just here to be guys- useless guys.

They decided to be "funny" by folding some line paper and having an airplane contest, except that most of them landed in the pool and Massie was totally not happy to have white flakes of paper floating in her pool. So of course she made the guys scoop them out- though they have yet to do that.

"Aughhhhhhh! I hate homework!" Claire yelled, frustrated with all the homework, her head going to explode.

"I just want to jump in the pool." Kristen said wishfully.

"Well we could, we could just 'accidently drop the history book into the pool and then go into the pool and forget to come out." Massie said with a devilish grin.

"Ha. Massie, as much as I want to do that I'm not. And we have to start! Aughhh…. We keep getting sidetracked staring at the guys." Alicia whispered before turning her head to glance at Josh who started a water fight with Derrington.

"Why don't we just have the guys do it for us? We have them practically wrapped around our fingers." Dylan said rolling her eyes.

"Because 1. Guys suck at doing homework so unless you want an F don't have them do it. And 2. Guys are lazy buts." Massie stated.

"True to that. So true to that." Alicia said raising her glass of Strawberry Orange Smoothie to toast at Massie.

"You know we should totally just ditch this and go in the pool or to the mall. Not sit here in the hot sun. My hair is frizzing by the minute!" Dylan exclaimed checking her hair and makeup in her gold "Daily Grind" special edition compact.

"We could hire a private tutor do it for us." Alicia said pleading toward Kristen.

"You guys can but I sooo totally can't afford a tutor." Kristen sighed.

"Me either." Claire grimaced.

"Hmmm….." Massie thought the idea over for a second. "Well I guess we could…. But we have to change first cause I really don't want to get this wet." She said looking down at her outfit, Juicy flip flops, a pair of True Religion denim frayed jean shorts, an Ella Moss lavender tank top with a washed out white over sized shirt over all tied in with a thin purple belt. The PC all agreed she was a perfect 10.

"Okays. Let's go right now." Claire said sitting up straight and slamming the book closed.

--xx—

We strutted out the back door leading to the backyard listening to Massie's speakers blearing out "Love Story"

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_.

"Don't you think it's so cliché how it's like you met and fall in love when you're young?" Claire asked wishfully dreaming.

"No, because that usually doesn't happen." Massie said.

"But what about you and Derrick?" Alicia asked.

"Puh-leaz. Who knows where I'll be 15 years from now." Massie said rolling her eyes but lowered her voice just in case he was in earshot. But he wasn't, the guys were still fooling around by the pool trying to push one another in.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;_

We started then talking about the New York Fall Fashion Show which was next week.

_  
And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"_

"This is my favorite part!" Dylan said, shushing everyone so they could all clearly hear.__

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"  


"Awww…" Kristen said. "I love that song. It's just so sweet."

"What's so sweet?" Derrick asked when they finally reached the pool.

"That they fell in love when they were young but then her father forbade her from marrying her prince charming." Claire said.

"That's stupid. That never happens. That's why it's called a fairytale." Derrick scoffed. "I can't believe you guys still believe in them."

"**Ex-cuse me?" Are you having a Soccer Finals Flashback?" **Massie asked Derrick, placing her hands on my hip and glaring at him.

"**Ummm….last time I checked no"  
"Because you seem a little desperate to score."** Massie said, without cracking a smile.

"And with what you just said I think someone's going to be dead meat today." Dylan said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey Massie." Derrick said. "Are you mmyyyy umm….."

"**Derrick. Are you a dress maker**?" Massie said.

"**No."** Derrick said trying to anticipate what she was going to say.

"**Then why are you trying to rip off my material?"**

"Wha- huh?" But it was too late to say anything because Massie pushed Derrick into the pool.


End file.
